


Hadn't Meant To

by AHuntersDream



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHuntersDream/pseuds/AHuntersDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek hadn't meant to fall in love with Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hadn't Meant To

**Author's Note:**

> These are my words and haven't been copied. Thanks for reading :)

Derek hadn't meant to fall in love with Stile’s.

It sounds corny, trust me he already knows, but that doesn't make it any less real. It grew gradually, from his slightly higher than usual panic as he watched Stiles get his shoulder nearly ripped off by a rabid werewolf, to detouring his patrols past the Stilinski household, to almost shuddering in pleasure when the young teen borrowed one of Derek’s shirts after accidentally locking himself out of his house and not wanting to bug the Sheriff, and had slept round.

And he definitely had not meant to tell Stiles. 

That had most certainly not been on the agenda. But what could he do? Wolfsbane had been coursing through his system, a rare strand that did more than just weaken werewolves, and Stiles had looked pitiful, bright brown doe eyes putting Bambi to shame. In his dying haze, Derek had lifted his hand to cup the boy’s face, skin warm and speckled with the blood of the hunters that had put Derek into this state.  
“It’s okay.” Derek choked out, watching as Stiles let out a broken sob, grappling onto Derek’s bloody shirt.   
“It doesn't hurt. But Stiles-“  
“No. No! Don’t you dare!” Stiles hiccuped, eyes wild and fierce, a juxtaposition to the tears streaming down his face.  
“Stiles.” Derek whispered. “I love you.” Derek smiled, and Stiles softly pressed his lips to Derek, tears dropping onto Derek’s cheek. The kiss was soft and sweet, and Derek knew he could die happy now.

And then Deaton ruined it. 

Scott ran through the opening in the forest, taking in the sight of his best friend all but screaming into the shirt of the fallen werewolf. Deaton soldiered past Scott, med kit in hand as he assessed the situation.   
“Please help him.” Stiles begged. Deaton didn't answer, just looked down at the needle entrance on Derek’s shoulder.   
“This is going to hurt.” Deaton softly warned a dying Derek. The werewolf just rolled his head to the side, pushing his face into Stiles shirt.   
A sharp pain pin pricked his opposite shoulder, and Derek passed out before the pain became too much.

Honestly, Derek can’t remember much after that. Deaton had explained that the liquid in the needle had basically eaten the Wolfsbane in Derek’s system, and Stiles hadn't left his side throughout the three days that Derek had been in a fevered sleep.   
However, when he woke up, Stiles had punched him in the stomach before kissing him, a smile that reached all the way up to his eyes. 

Derek hadn't meant to fall in love with Stiles. But looking down at the sleeping figure curled up in one of Derek’s too big shirts, Derek couldn't see a better outcome.


End file.
